


Bending the Spines of Rare Books

by thantoaster



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Bukkake, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thantoaster/pseuds/thantoaster
Summary: When a rebellious upstart like Sylas can overpower the most powerful living mage, he is sure to make the most of the opportunity.





	Bending the Spines of Rare Books

**Author's Note:**

> General warning for sexual content. Please read the tags for more information.
> 
> Something quick and dirty for Sylas' recent reveal. If he can subdue magic users easily, then there's a few gentlemen of the Rift in trouble...

"I wouldn't bend the spine like that. Some of those books are the only copy of their kind."

 

The vault where Ryze kept the world runes was the hollowed-out core of an ancient tree, threaded through with petricite pillars where they could be kept in a dormant state, sequestered from the waking world. In the centuries since, the rune mage had enough faith in the sanctity of the place to treat it more as a repository, where he could store any text or treasure too valuable—or dangerous—to be left unattended.

 

The vault was also meant to be impenetrable.

 

"So the legendary mage does talk," Sylas replied, eyeing him with a raised eyebrow before returning to his reading. They sat in one of the vault’s several side rooms; a white chamber of high, vaulted walls Ryze formed with his own hands sometime in the past decade. This particular one housed several bookshelves and a matching desk and chair, all of Demacian craftsmanship. "Here, I thought I'd beaten the words out of that handsome face." Sylas, as he named himself, was a disheveled man of immense magical potential who seemed to be a fugitive with a vendetta. Not against any man, but an entire kingdom. It explained the lack of care for his hair and stubble. And the manners.

 

"It takes a little more than that to keep me down. I've been through quite a bit."

 

Sylas sat in the fine chair, callously thumbing through _The Garden of Forgetting_ ; a first-hand encounter of the titular legend an Ionian explorer personally wrote for Ryze. The rune mage knelt beside Sylas, chains of liquid gold holding him fast. They shimmered faintly with the glow of magic. Appearing translucent but solid to the touch, they radiated just enough heat to dissuade the mage from moving at all. A thick, blocky collar encircled his neck, giving him the appearance of a disobedient dog that was only intensified by his deeply unhappy expression.

 

Ryze would be controlling his emotions better if Sylas didn't make a point of looking him up and down in-between pages, as though admiring a piece of art he had recently put on display.

 

Ryze was certainly not _athletic_ by any means, but he surely had enough exercise escaping certain death and untold horrors from beyond mortal ken. The way Sylas chained him had him kneeling and arms spread wide to put his wonderful physique on display. His rich, cerulean skin was corded with muscle and deepened by intricate, swirling tattoos spanning his entire body. Broad shoulders and a powerful chest currently glistened with sweat, as Ryze resisted the need to groan in pain from being kept in this pose for over an hour.

 

To his dismay, his pants were seared and ripped in many places from the battle Ryze had lost. The fabric was one breath from falling away entirely, and he had not the mental strength to survive _that_ possibility.

 

A cold droplet of sweat trickled agonisingly slowly down Ryze's forehead.

 

"You _must_ have been through 'quite a bit' if you've got such remarkable things like this hidden away," Sylas smiled, before wagging his finger. "It's not nice to keep things to yourself. Knowledge like this is for everyone to see."

 

"Some things are better kept as secrets."

 

" _Nothing_ should stay a secret," Sylas said. Ryze thought he detected a bitterness in his tone. "A secret was what kept me locked up for fifteen years, eating rats and suffering the wailing of the murderers and rapists around me. What was my crime?" He lay the book down on his lap, his full attention on Ryze. "Being someone like you."

 

"If imprisoned mages cause you such distress, boy, then I question why you have chained me down so. Did you misplace your manners?"

 

' _'Boy_ '" Sylas repeated, chuckling. "I hate seeing a fellow like me in chains, but you seemed a bit too feisty for your own good. Plus, you seem to wear them well." Sylas extended a foot to nudge Ryze in the chest, jostling his chains. He had already experimented to see how much movement his bondage allowed. The answer was not at all.

 

"I know you’re here for what's in the vault," Ryze said. "What’s this song and dance? To humiliate me? Demonstrate your superiority?"

 

"Oh, I had no doubt I had the stronger of us two. I just like toying with people who think they can look down at me and give me orders." Sylas smiled gently, patronisingly. It would have infuriated Ryze had he not his legendary patience. "Everyone who's ever done that is now dead by my hand. So, I suggest you try to be the first exception, unless you'd like being drained again."

 

Ryze had kept Sylas at bay effortlessly when the deranged mage first broke into the sanctum. Fixated on the intruder’s immense magical power, however, he had not expected Sylas physically tackling him.  The instant Sylas grazed his skin, he had the sensation of plunging into deep water with no air in his lungs. Sylas had an easy job of subduing him after that, as he struggled along the ground, gasping for breath. He felt ashamed that he could have been bested—by a rebellious upstart like him, no less.

 

Having his magic stolen, even for an instant, was perhaps the most horrific feeling Ryze had ever known. It felt _worse_ than drowning. A dark taint stuck to his insides even after he recovered; even after Sylas sat down to read his most precious texts. He felt violated. Sick.

 

Sylas made it through another page.

 

“As I’ve asked before, I wouldn’t bend the spine like--“

 

Ryze's vision flooded with white, a ringing stabbing into his ears as Sylas backhanded him hard across the face. His head jerked, and the motion tightened the chains even more, making him groan in pain. The revolutionary gripped his chin and looked deep into his eyes, with all the intimacy of a lover and none of the affection. With a thumb, he wiped away a smear of blood on Ryze's lip.

 

"I hate people like you the most," Sylas said, his voice strangely level. "Supposedly all the power in the world, but you won't lift a finger for people just like you, living in hell.” He leaned in closer, their noses almost touching. "Where are you now, without your magic? Without what makes you... you?

 

"I like you much better this way, Ryze," Sylas gave him a toothy grin as he sat back in his chair. "Muzzled like a dog, looking like all the rest of us. You must be lonely down here in your little sanctuary." One of Sylas' feet snaked out to press against Ryze's crotch. The rune mage stiffened at the touch, but Sylas did not relent. "I'm guessing you don't get to see people often." Ryze squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his cock harden; a natural response to the primal needs his body could not deny.  "Never put that body to use?"

 

"You must be delusional to think I have attraction toward you," Ryze deflected, but it was a poor attempt. Sylas could feel the evidence himself, beneath his sole.

 

"Whether or not _you_ want it means nothing to me."

 

Ryze kept his gaze level. "So you'll rape me to teach me a lesson, boy?"

 

"That's a bit harsh, old man," Sylas pressed into Ryze's bulge again, "seeing as you seem to want it very bad."

 

Any response Ryze might have had was swallowed in a gasp as he was pulled forward. Sylas formed a fist with his free hand and took control of the chains, pulling Ryze into his lap to straddle him. The grin the younger man gave Ryze would have chilled his blood, had he not seen and faced much worse. He put his book down on the table, finally focusing entirely on him.

 

Ryze looked into dark eyes like pools of tar as he felt a rough hand grazing the skin of his thigh. He shivered involuntarily, drawing a chuckle from his captor. He kept his gaze leveled even as he felt the fingers press into the muscle, feeling its firmness. A second hand joined the exploration, starting at the mage's taut stomach before the fingers fanned out, trailing up across the chest and to the neck.

 

Ryze kept his eyes on Sylas' face, even as the man inspected every other part of him.

 

Sylas slithered his hand behind Ryze's neck and pulled him forwards. He let himself be handled like something fragile, hoping submissiveness would make the moments pass quicker. "You're quite handsome for such an old man, you know," Sylas purred, tracing Ryze's cheek with a thumb. He drew his prisoner even closer and dipped his head down into the crook of Ryze's neck.

 

"You'll find that magic does good for the body," Ryze responds without humour. He felt Sylas' breath spreading heat across his neck before the man leaned in to nip at the tender skin there. Ryze gritted his teeth and looked pointedly away as Sylas explored him with his mouth, his eyes focusing on a crack in the ceiling. Sylas' idle hands slid down Ryze's front to squeeze his round pecs, kneading them like dough. The rune mage's eyes slid shut as he put all his effort into not making a sound—he would not give Sylas the satisfaction.

 

"Feels good, don't it?" Sylas whispered, another shiver coursing through Ryze. His voice took on a primal quality that made the mage's cock harden even more. "You don't have to admit it. I can tell." Sylas switched from using his palms, instead attacking Ryze's nipples with his thick fingers. He rolled and pinched the buds, gently at first before applying pressure that would make Ryze groan.

 

He finally did.

 

It slithered through his teeth despite his best efforts, and Sylas delighted in it, as though he had spent hours digging through dirt to find a single, tiny diamond. "So sensitive," Sylas growled in triumph. Ryze's nipples hardened instantly in the man's firm touch, jutting outwards. Needing more. Sylas drew circles around each one with his fingers, massaging the puffy blue areolae to pointedly deny Ryze's body what it wanted. The rune mage was shuddering to his touch now, eyes still closed but more in denial than defiance. Every response his body gave was another strike against him, declaring him just as mortal and fallible as Sylas was.

 

Sylas suckled at the skin of Ryze's neck hard enough to bruise as he continued to tease, pulling away to look up at the mage's face. His expression made Sylas smile. "Not so high and mighty now. You're just like..." He gave Ryze's nipple another pinch, making his body jerk, "the rest of us. Dirty and depraved." He tugged at both of his buds until Ryze's back was arched, a whine escaping his throat. His hard, sensitive nipples sent shocks of pleasure through him as they were abused. It felt _good_.

 

" _Stop_ ," Ryze hissed. Being rewarded with a reaction was enough surprise to give Sylas pause. He looked down to see a wet patch growing on the front of Ryze's pants.

 

"Looks like someone's excited," Sylas said, moving a hand down to cup Ryze's groin. He swept his thumb against what would be the head of Ryze's cock and was rewarded with a jerk of the mage's limbs. "Why, you could have just admitted it instead of leaving me out to dry."  
  


Sylas craned his neck forwards, pushing their faces close together. His eyes flick down to Ryze's soft lips for a moment before he surges forward, their lips meeting. Ryze stiffened instantly, fighting the instinct to push himself off or even try to elbow him in the face. The effect was so immediate that Sylas pulled away, licking his lips. "Don't tell me this is your first."

 

"It is not," Ryze replied, stone-faced. "I am older than you think. Do _not_ kiss me.”

 

"Or have you never lain with a man before?"

 

"I," he repeated, "am older than you think."

 

Sylas' hand glowed faintly. He pressed it hard against the other man's thigh, and Ryze gasped as cold air brushed against what should be covered flesh. He looked down to see the remnants of his clothing shredding away in a bright but harmless conflagration that stripped him entirely, leaving him bare. His cock bounced up, dark blue and throbbing hard enough to make it jump all on its own. His dismay was palpable enough to make Sylas laugh. 

 

Sylas' hands made the journey down Ryze's torso, his nails scraping gently against each bump of his abdominal muscles. The man openly appraised the rest of his body, his hungry eyes trailing down the naked flesh without a hint of decency or shame. Ryze's stomach curled inwards at the undeniable excitement it gave him, and his cock surged in recognition. He could feel his face heating up at the _starkness_ of it all. There was much he could hide with his face, but he had none of that control over his more biological drives.

 

Ryze was not very hairy save the beard, but a delightfully thick treasure trail began in his middle and followed the curve of his belly, down to a dark thatch that Sylas was now teasing with his fingers.

 

The instant Sylas curled his fingers around Ryze's shaft, Ryze's thighs tightened around the man's waist and a spurt of cum splattered across his stomach. Sylas' eyes widened, waiting for more to come, but it did not. Ryze was at the end of his tether, doing his most to resist the pleasure being forced upon him. "That pent up, huh?" Sylas said, almost incredulous. "I barely even touched you and you're ready to finish. I expected a little more restraint out of you, my darling."

 

 _Darling._ Ryze gritted his teeth, too consumed by need to bite back. He felt a spark of pleasure just at the base of his spine that threatened to shoot up into him.

 

A tiny part of him wished for Sylas to keep tormenting him.

 

Sylas looked down at Ryze's throbbing member as it leaked over his fingers. "Let's start slower if you're already this far," he said, gently letting go. With two fingers, he gathered up some of Ryze's cum from his belly and pushed it into his mouth, lips curling upward. "Because you taste delicious." 

 

With his index finger, he pressed against the bulbous, fat head of Ryze's cock, still hard and waiting for release. It seemed his still had much more to give. Smiling, Sylas circled Ryze’s slit with the pad of his finger, teasing the tip of his cock every so often. His cock jumped with every new sensation, almost eager for everything Sylas could do to it. He cupped the head and began to scrub his palm against the tip, which made Ryze grin his teeth and groan.

 

Sylas curled fingers around his dick again. This time, Ryze showed more restraint. Grasping the shaft firmly, the man began to move his hand in long, practised strokes—slow at first as he studied Ryze’s reactions, then in a rhythm that really made the mage squirm for more.

 

With each stroke, Sylas pushed their hips together, letting Ryze feel just how hard he was under his pants. He never released the chains, tormenting his prisoner by making Sylas his only hope for release. He pulled the foreskin up with his grip, rotating his grip so that his thumb could brush the wet slit of the head for a sweet moment before pushing it back down, gentle but firm. Every so often, he would slow to an agonising pace just to watch every muscle in Ryze’s body _strain_ to reach the next instant of pleasure.

 

It only took a few pauses for the man to become antsy. "Come _on_ ," Ryze demanded, perhaps a little forcefully. Sylas allowed it, knowing how horny he must be. His cock pulsed hard in Sylas' hand with each twist of his wrist, thick and blue. The pleasure building at the base of Ryze's spine blossomed slowly, becoming fuller and more pervasive as Sylas worked. It grew to sit in his core, shedding a little of itself each time to make the mage shiver in delight. Soon, all of his body could feel Sylas’ work, and he needed release.

 

Sylas stopped moving his hand.

 

Panting, Ryze looked between Sylas and down at his cock through fluttering eyelids, confused. Sylas sat back on his haunches, a king waiting to be entertained. A frustrated noise from the mage prompted no movement. "Go on," he said, "show me how much you want it. Get yourself off."

 

Ryze swallowed hard. It was humiliating. Undignified. His breath caught in his throat as he weighed his options, but his need for release was quickly consuming his ability to think.

 

A moment passed. Then Ryze slowly began to move his hips, pushing his cock through the man's large fingers. The look on Sylas' face made the rune mage consider murder.

 

Sylas' tightened fist formed a perfect tunnel that Ryze could fuck into. At the angle the man had him, Ryze pistoning his hips to fuck Sylas' hand was also rubbing himself against the man's growing erection. Even beneath the pants, it felt thick and warm. His toes curled as lust tinged his thoughts a lascivious shade of pink—he wanted to see just how formidable Sylas' weapon was, too.

 

"That's it," Sylas encouraged his partner. "That's good." The slickness of Ryze's cockhead made a wet noise each time it slid over the glans. Ryze gradually moved his hips faster, his panting growing more frantic. Every stroke drew his balls tighter up. When Sylas parted his lips and leaned forward, the rune mage did not hesitate to meet it with his own mouth, kissing him deeply.

 

The contact lasted only for a moment before Ryze broke it, gasping. His breathing became ragged, eyes widening. His movements became jerky as he focused entirely on fucking himself to climax. Ryze's toes curled, and his fingernails cut half-moons into his palms. It felt the exact same as when he held immense amounts of the arcane inside him, bubbling and brimming and threatening to boil over. A fire shot up his spine, spreading thick through his belly. Igniting his thoughts. Each stroke of his cock fanned it more and more, edging him closer...

 

Ryze's mind blanked as he came. His back arched in a beautiful curve, his eyes squeezed shut and his lips apart as he vocalised his release in a collection of undignified moans. His orgasm was so intense that it pushed through his body like some unholy possession, forcing his head back as he cried out. The fire in his belly burst like a storm cloud, spreading waves of pleasure that wracked his entire body. Something wonderful and electric skittered across his skin, making his limbs spasm.

 

Thick pearl ribbons spilled over Sylas' plump chest and hard stomach, coating it generously with the fruits of his labours. Sylas slid his fingers up to Ryze’s cock head again to rub at the slit, easing out the last of his orgasm.

 

Nothing had made him feel like this in a _long_ time.

 

The rune mage's breathing slowed as he rode quietly on the waves of ecstasy that finishing had brought him. The afterglow settled like a haze in his mind, mellowing out his emotions. He could feel Sylas stroking his thighs again, knowing the man saw every part of his ecstasy laid out before him for his viewing pleasure. "You're such a treat, you know that?" He said, brushing a knuckle against Ryze's cheek.

 

"Now, I let you have your fun first, but I'm still unsatisfied." Ryze grunted as he was lifted into the air again, deposited at Sylas' feet. He watched as the man leisurely tugged at his worn leather belt, discarding it to draw his pants down. The length of his cock, still fully erect, caught on the waistband until Sylas gave it a firmer tug, making it spring free as it stood proud.

 

Ryze felt his jaw drop a fraction.

 

The length and thickness Sylas had was far greater than his. _Hung_ came to mind first; _painful_ was second. It throbbed almost angrily as it lay on the man's stomach, red and rock hard. A string of sticky precum dribbled across Sylas' stomach as he studied Ryze's face, almost proud of the reaction he could elicit from him. Sylas stroked his monster idly, first brushing several fingers along it before gripping it to slap it against the palm of his other hand.

 

"Come on, now. I know you want a taste."

 

Sylas reclined, propping his head up with an arm he rested on the table. With his other hand, he grasped the base of his cock, keeping it pointed up. He waved it at Ryze before pulling the mage forward, practically burying his face in his crotch.

 

Ryze had not given the man's physique much thought before, but there was a reason he had the air of an emperor about him: his body belonged to one. Built and stocky, it seemed the years in prison hardened every part of him until he looked unbreakable. Scars marred his arms and legs, which were powerful and sinuous. Head lingering between Sylas’ legs, Ryze had the strange urge to be crushed by the man's massive thighs.

 

"What are you waiting for?" A tinge of impatience touched Sylas' tone, before he realised what Ryze was looking at. "Everyone's always impressed by that. Come on, there'll be plenty of time for that later." He nudged his cock closer.

 

Sylas’ was thicker around the middle compared to Ryze, with a fatter head crowning the shaft. As Ryze approached it, he slid his tongue out to taste the base of Sylas' cock before trailing up along the shaft, preparing himself for taking the thing into his mouth.

 

"Start with the head," his captor commanded. Ryze parted his lips to wrap them tight around the head of his cock. He flicked his tongue out against the slit experimentally before suckling gently, hoping the pressure would please Sylas. It did; a grin split the man's face as Ryze looked up at him through those dark, soft lashes. "You look damn good like that, kneeling at my feet and waiting for my approval."

 

Ryze resisted the urge to snap his teeth shut and humble Sylas substantially. Instead, he twisted his lips around the cock head, making a pleasing friction as the wet warmness of his mouth and tongue danced around his glans. A moan of approval from Sylas heralded a wide hand on the back of Ryze's head, stroking him almost tenderly. "Don't be shy, now," Sylas managed in-between moans, " _really_ get in there."

 

Ryze went deeper, pushing the foreskin back as he worked his expert tongue around every curve it could find. The salty tang of pre burst into his mouth as he continued, feeling Sylas' cock throb against his tongue. He hadn't even made it halfway, but the thickness Sylas was making him take was already forcing his lips wide open. His only consolation was that the man seemed extremely pleased with his work, his thighs already starting to tremble with each flick of his tongue. He could feel that they wanted to close in around his head out of reflex, and he would not have minded that.

 

The most powerful mage in the world, reduced to sucking cock. Ryze did not find it very humourous.

 

The violet mage dared to go even deeper, pushing down until his mouth was filled and he knew he could go no further. He didn't intend to go into the throat, but Sylas seemed content with how far he could manage. Ryze closed his mouth around the shaft and sucked again, teasing the head more than anything else. The warm tightness of his mouth proved perfect for Sylas, who swore under his breath.

 

Ryze pumped up and down, managing a rhythm of sorts where he pulled the skin all the way up only to push it down again. He worked his tongue to the fullest, making sure it delighted Sylas in every way a hand could not. Ryze was by no means an expert... but age comes with experience. Sylas' brows were drawn together at this point, his features set as he hummed his satisfaction. His expression intensified as it became more an exercise in keeping composure, as Sylas' cock throbbed harder each time and wet Ryze's mouth with more pre.

 

"You've got a whore's mouth, you know that?" Sylas groaned, showing his appreciation to the fullest. His eyes slid shut as he rested his head on the back of the chair, letting Ryze take care of him. " _Damn_ , I can barely keep still like this."

 

Sylas was approaching his climax, and that was when Ryze used his most effective techniques. He paused at the tip of Sylas' cock just long enough for the man to open an eye in confusion, only to keep the eye contact as he pushed almost the entire length of his manhood into his throat. Sylas watched, eyes aflame with lust as Ryze's lips and cheeks spread almost obscenely to fit what Sylas hid in his pants. Ryze could _feel_ the man's blood boiling with carnal need, and almost smiled as the man bucked his hips of his own accord, fucking Ryze's mouth. 

 

Ryze let Sylas control the speed, simply keeping his mouth open while Sylas thrust forwards into it. He kept his lips firm around the shaft for the perfect tightness every thrust, and on one occasion Sylas pushed too far in and made Ryze gag as he almost entered his throat. There was a pause as Sylas registered what had happened, before he began pushing into Ryze's mouth that deep every time. He enjoyed making the powerful mage choke and moan, and soon tears trickled down Ryze's cheeks as his throat was pushed to its limit.

 

Sylas' fingers dug into his scalp, his body coiling inwards ever so slightly. His abdomen was pulled tight, sweat trickling down the many curves. "I'm gonna--"

 

Ryze prepared for it, loosening his jaw and breathing hard through the nose. He felt the man's balls draw up against his chin. His eye flicked upwards to study Sylas' handsomeness, in the throes of pleasure.

 

The first spurt of cum caught Ryze off guard, despite his best intentions. He instinctively drew back, but was pushed back into place by Sylas' firm hand. His eyes bulged, and a groan passed his lips as he felt his mouth flooded by hot ejaculate. He gagged as the head of the man's cock pushed against his palate, but forced himself to swallow. He could only manage one mouthful before he wrenched his head back, breaking free. His face was immediately streaked with the next few shots as Sylas' orgasm continued, now shooting all over the rune mage's face. Ryze opened his mouth to moan, to take a breath, and flinched as it splattered his tongue.

 

When Sylas' grunts subsided, he deemed it safe to open his eyes. He could feel the cum on his face cooling as it ran down his features, trickling parallel to his nose and over his lips. He let his mouth hang open as he panted, in need of air and a respite from the taste of Sylas on his tongue.

 

Sylas chuckled, his breathing matching Ryze's as he looked down at him. "If only I could paint a picture of you now," he said, "you look so beautiful coated in my seed." He leaned forward, gathering up some of it from Ryze's face with a thumb before slipping it into the mage's mouth, giving him one last taste. "It's potent, isn't it? Manly."

 

Ryze forced himself to swallow again, fixing a look at Sylas. The man waved his hand, and the pressure on Ryze's wrists vanished. He watched as the chains remained, but exerted no force upon him. He moved his arms experimentally to see if he really gained a modicum of freedom.

 

"I'm feeling generous for now," Sylas explained. "See to it I keep feeling this way, and I might even let you walk around."

 

Ryze remained on the ground, flexing his weary fingers as Sylas stood up to circumnavigate the table. The rune mage used the chair as support, slumping against it to give him succor. He kept an eye on his captor as the man's eyes scanned each oddity on the tabletop before resting on the massive scroll lain delicately in its centre. Given no intricate casing or holder, it was wound around a metal core with simple rope.

 

The many runes tattooed into the paper pulsed once, just as Sylas looked upon them.

 

Ryze saw the flash in the man's eyes. "That's not for you to see," he repeated to him as he did every other man, woman and child who thought it their business to see what the scroll contained. "Read whatever you want. Not that."

 

Sylas idly tapped the metal core. "You really don't listen, do you? Your business, _especially_ if it's mage business, is all of ours."

 

"I am warning you," Ryze said, though there was little urgency in his words, "don't open it."

 

"I do what I want," Sylas replied as his thick fingers found the knot in the binding, "and I take what I want."

 

"You leave me no choice."

 

Sylas glanced up, and his mouth opened to deliver some condescending remark that would put Ryze in his place. No words came to mind as he watched the violet-skinned mage simply stand up, impossibly dignified even without clothing. His eyes flared bright for an instant, and his chains calcified and shattered into dust. Ryze even rubbed at his wrists for a moment to get his circulation going.

 

"How did--"

 

Sylas hurtled across the chamber, his body crumpling hard against the far wall before collapsing to the ground, unconscious. Ryze lowered a glowing hand and released the immense power it took a heartbeat for him to grasp. "Idiot boy," he said as he approached the scroll, ensuring the man left no mark on it. Unable to resist, he went to every book Sylas touched as well, doing his best to un-bend the spines before replacing them on the shelves.

 

He would need to take care of Sylas properly, sooner or later; yet, the spell he used would keep the man out cold for hours. That was time enough for a bath, and planning on how to clothe himself again. He strode over to where the brute lay, and with a single finger recreated the chains that had bound _him_ moments ago in perfect detail. They twined around Sylas' arms and legs before solidifying into something harder than any known metal, and certainly harder than the silly way _he_ had done it.

 

For good measure, he spat at the unconscious man before leaving. "Next time you want to break into a mage's library, maybe don't pick the strongest living one on the world."

 


End file.
